


Think I Know Where You Belong (Think I Know It's With Me).

by brooklynbis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baker!Harry, Bakery AU, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Weddings, and quiff phase louis (idk what year that was i'm awful), harry saves the day, larry stylinson - Freeform, like 2013 harry, louis has a cake crisis, one direction - Freeform, vaguely based off where i work, wedding au, wedding planner!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynbis/pseuds/brooklynbis
Summary: "I can see why they thought that wasn't a three hour job," Harry finally concluded, putting the phone down on the counter after looking at a photo of the cake."Yeah. Are you sure you can do it?" Louis asked anxiously drumming his fingers on the metal countertops."I never said that Lou, have some faith in me."___________________AKA the bakery AU nobody asked for.AKA "I’m sorry to do this at such short notice, but I’m a wedding planner and the cake just got destroyed. Is there any way you can make a wedding cake, in, like, three hours? Please? My job is kinda depending on this."





	Think I Know Where You Belong (Think I Know It's With Me).

**Author's Note:**

> (I swear I never intend for them to be this long)   
> perhaps the fluffiest thing I've ever written, I had a lot of fun writing this! prompt from promptness on tumblr
> 
> trigger warnings : I don't think any this time!! fluffy fluff :))  
> title from 'you belong with me' by taylor swift 
> 
> comments, feedback and kudos would be appreciated if you enjoyed, plus any prompts which you can leave in the comments or in my tumblr ask box @/brooklynbis

Harry didn't like being woken up early on his days off. Usually, he was an early riser, but after having ran the shop for the entire week, he had today marked off as his sleeping day. He was the assistant manager, so when his boss booked a week off, that meant he would do the opening and closing and general running of the bakery for the week. And today, Saturday, was the one day he didn't have to work, his boss allowing him to shut the shop on this one Saturday. 

So his phone blaring out at 7 in the morning was no appreciated. 

"Hello?" he mumbled out as he answered the phone. 

"Harry! Harry, hi. Are you working today?" He heard a chirpy Louis speak, and he could never be mad with Louis. 

"Uh, no. I've worked all week so Bess let me close the shop for the day," he said, frowning in confusion as he sat up and rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out of them. 

"Ahh for fucks sake!" Louis cursed, as Harry sighed. 

"Why, what's up? You sound stressed," He asked. 

"You know I've been planning that wedding at the castle for near to a year and a half now, right? Y'know the really posh couple I've come over and complained about far too many times after a glass of wine?" Louis sighed as Harry hummed in confirmation, hinting for him to continue. 

"Well, their wedding is today. And the cake got delivered an hour ago, it was put on the stand to find the right angle for it as per their request, and just as it was about to be taken off and put back in the kitchen, a couple of the guest's kids knocked the table and the cake is destroyed," Louis continued as Harry sighed, getting out of his bed and opening his curtains, having a feeling that he knew where this was going. 

"And the couple are absolutely fuming with me for some reason, so I have like three hours to sort out a new cake for them and you're the first person I thought of, and you make amazing cakes. But if you've got a day off, then I'll find somebody else. Do you know of any good bakers who might be able to do that?" Louis asked as Harry stopped for half a second, yawning before responding. 

"Pick me up from mine in ten minutes. You owe me for this Tomlinson," Harry said as he shook his head fondly, already halfway to putting on some clothes. 

"Really? Are you sure?" Louis asked, and Harry could hear the hope in his voice. He knew he couldn't say no to Louis. 

"Yes, now hurry up. We've clearly got a lot to do," Harry chuckled as he heard Louis squeal in excitement. 

"Right, I'll just let the couple know and then I'll be there. Thank you so so much Hazza! Love you!" he said excitedly before hanging up, Harry sighing as he mumbled a response. He knew that whatever he wore would end up covered in flour and icing and cake batter, but all of his uniform was in the wash. He simply put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a white tshirt, grabbing his white and grey striped blazer as an afterthought. 

His next task was to call Bessie, and to check that it was alright to use the shop. 

"Morning Harry. Thought you would've been asleep," Bessie commented as she picked up his call. 

"Mhm, I was. Bessie, you know how you said to shut the shop today?" He asked as he moved through his apartment, grabbing things he needed that were scattered throughout. 

"Yes, you need a day off. Why do I get the feeling you want to do the opposite right now?" She chuckled. 

"No, no! How would you feel about me using the shop to make a cake today, that would result in us getting a fair bit of money?" He proposed, waiting for her response. 

"I would say go for it. Want to fill me in?" She asked as he took a bite of the apple he'd grabbed from his fruit bowl. 

"Y'know how Louis has that big wedding today? The cake got destroyed an hour ago, and he needs somebody to make one in like three hours. And I would just do it here, but my oven won't cook that amount in three hours and give me time to decorate. If it's really an issue, you can take the money for supplies out of my wages, but I couldn't say no," He said quickly between bites, hearing the faint honk of a horn outside. 

"Obviously I'm not going to do that Harry. It's fine, go for it, just make sure you get some money from him for it. And leave me a list of what you actually use so I know what to order on Monday, yeah?" She replied as he grinned, stuffing his feet into his boots. 

"Yeah, of course! Thank you for being so chill about this, I think it'll do us good, if not just for money but for our reputation too," He said, rolling his eyes as he heard the horn honk again. 

"Give me a ring if you need any help, alright? Either I can come in or you can ring one of the other staff. Good luck," She chuckled as he left his apartment, hoping he hadn't forgotten anything. 

"Thanks, I will," He chuckled before hanging up, walking quickly down the stairs and out of the main door to the building, putting his sunglasses on immediately. Of course, it was one of the hottest days of the year so far, being mid June. 

"You so owe me for this," Harry grumbled as he got into the passenger seat, making Louis chuckle. They both knew he was only joking. 

"Do you have anything else you need to do this morning before the wedding?" Harry asked as Louis drove away, and Harry couldn't help but notice how good he was looking. Of course, Louis always looked good, but the days he had weddings he looked even better. Suits definitely suited Louis, even if he hated them. Today's choice was a navy suit with a white shirt and a matching tie, hair quiffed and sunglasses on, suit jacket chucked carelessly in the back. 

"Nope, just this. It was meant to be a chilled morning leading up to the wedding," Louis chuckled, shaking his head as he indicated to pull out of Harry's road. "Fate is funny, huh? I really thought I had this one in the bag." 

"You still will Lou, we'll sort it out. I am gonna need your help though," Harry replied. 

"Haz, you know me and kitchens do not mix-" 

"-Yes, but if you want this done on time, I can't do it entirely on my own. Don't worry, I'll do it step by baby step," Harry teased as Louis swatted at his arm. 

"Alright, alright! I will try my hardest not to fuck this up anymore than I already have," Louis chuckled as Harry shook his head. 

"You didn't fuck it up, plus we're gonna fix it. How did the couple take it? Have you told your manager?" He asked concerned, knowing Louis was freaking out by the tapping of his fingers on the wheel and the constant lip biting. 

"I haven't told Simon yet, I know he'll freak out if I tell him before I've fixed it. I could lose my freaking job over this," Louis sighed as he pulled into the road the bakery was on. Louis had dreamed of being a wedding planner since his work experience at 15, despite people telling him it wasn't a manly job for somebody like him. He followed it anyway, and Harry had never seen him be happier than when he was working. 

"And the couple?" 

"Just worried, nerves were already high since the wedding's today. I reassured them I'd sort it out, and - hey, some good news for you - they said that if I can get a new cake in time for the wedding, they'll pay double price for whoever makes it in such short notice," He said as Harry frowned. 

"How loaded are these people?" He asked in surprise as Louis chuckled, turning off the engine. 

"Let's put it this way Haz, if we can pull this off, they're gonna pay you £4000 for it, because it's so intricate. The entire wedding so far has cost them nearly £75k. That's why I might lose my job if I fuck it up," Louis chuckled nervously as he watched Harry's jaw drop open. 

"Well what are we just sat here for then?" He said once he'd gotten over the figures Louis had told him, quickly getting out of the car and grabbing his keys from his pocket, unlocking the door and letting him and Louis into the shop. 

Within five minutes, Harry had the ovens going, the back door in the kitchen open, his apron on and his scales out, whilst Louis stood by looking at him in shock. 

"C'mon, we've got a job on our hands." 

_____________________________

"And now we wait," Harry sighed as he blew a piece of hair out of his face, quick to move to the sink and wash his hands from cake batter. 

"You never told me making a cake was such hard work," Louis huffed as he washed his hands afterwards, making Harry chuckle. 

"Well I mean, you haven't fucked up yet, so I'd say we're doing good," he replied with a smile on his face as he set the timer and put it beside the oven where he'd hear it easily. "And your suit isn't ruined yet, another positive! See, we're smashing this," Harry cheered, making Louis smile fondly as he gestured to Harry, who was covered in flour and butter and cake batter. 

"Ah, that doesn't matter. I'm only going home after this, I'll just shove it all in the wash," Harry brushed it off, moving to stood beside the door where there was breeze, taking a sip of his water bottle. 

"Actually, you might not be," Louis revealed with a small smile on his face, looking apologetic as Harry groaned, resting his head against the doorframe. 

"Jacob and Marissa said they want to meet and thank whoever makes the cake. We can stop back at mine on the way and you can borrow one of my shirts or something since it's closer to the venue," Louis informed him as Harry sighed before smiling. "We've got two hours until we need to at least be on our way to dropping the cake off, you sure you can do this?" he asked anxiously as Harry took another swig of his cold water before capping it and moving back into the kitchen. 

"Two hours should be enough time, if I get started now. Have you got a picture of the decorations?" Harry asked as Louis nodded, avoiding leaning against the dirty counters as he handed over his phone, letting Harry type in the passcode and search his photos for the cake. His eyebrows raised, alerting Louis he had found it as he bit his lip again. 

"I can see why they thought that wasn't a three hour job," Harry finally concluded, putting the phone down on the counter as he bent down to root through one of the cupboards. 

"Yeah. Are you sure you can do it?" Louis asked anxiously drumming his fingers on the metal countertops as he looked up from where he was crouched by the cupboard. 

"I never said that Lou, have some faith in me," Harry said chuckling as he found the equipment he was looking for. 

"A cooler from Costa wouldn't go amiss though," he hinted as Louis chuckled, ruffling his messy curls before leaving the shop to go on the Costa run Harry clearly wanted him to go on. 

After all, Harry was quite literally saving his career at this moment. 

______________________________

By the time Louis returned, the entire metal surface of the work table was white, covered in fondant, or whatever Harry was covering the cakes with - Louis couldn't tell most of the time, as long as it tasted good. 

He didn't say anything as he put down the cold strawberry drink Harry had requested, cream on top as a small thank you. He decided to stay out of the way as Harry quickly moved around the kitchen, knowing the layout like the back of his hand. 

"Did you wanna put on some music?" Harry asked, not taking his eyes off the phone as he studied what else he'd need to make to go on the cake. 

"Yeah, if you want," Louis replied, opening Harry's phone and putting his music on shuffle. 

"Usually we're not allowed music when working because the shop's usually open, but reduces my stress levels so," Harry continued as Louis sat on one of the stools, sipping his drink as he watched Harry work. Honestly, there was nothing he preferred doing, watching Harry in his element, so content and happy even in such a stressful situation. 

"Sorry about that," Louis apologised sheepishly as Harry shook his head. 

"Not blaming you. You know I'd do anything to help you out," Harry mumbled, before realising he'd said that allowed, cursing himself slightly. 

"It's really appreciated. It goes two ways though Haz," Louis replied, trying to hide his blush. Thankfully, Harry didn't notice, too focused on his work, swearing slightly as the timer beeped off. 

"Can you get the cakes out of the oven? Or at least open the door so they don't burn?" Harry asked as Louis nodded, quickly moving to shut off the timer and open the oven door, lifting the cakes out of the oven one by one with ease. Harry would be lying if he didn't get a tad distracted by Louis' muscles straining against his tight shirt. 

"Now what? Can I help with anything?" Louis asked as he slammed the door closed, Harry shaking his head. 

"Don't think so. Tell me about this wedding anyway, you seemed excited about it until today," Harry mumbled as he moved to another surface to roll out more icing. 

"I was! If it ends up going well, it could get the company amazing reviews, not to mention Simon mentioned a promotion to Head Wedding Planner if I pulled this off. And until today, I thought I had it nailed," Louis sighed as he sat down again, Harry motioning for him to continue. 

"Tell me about what's gone to plan then. You're doing better than you think you are," Harry reassured him. 

"It wasn't all me to be fair, Simon insisted I couldn't do it on my own so I got Perrie to help me out. Apparently it would 'reassure the couple', presumably because I'm a guy." 

"But you're one of the best in the business Lou, I hope she isn't getting too much credit for this. I think Perrie's great, but I also know how much of your time you've put into this," Harry frowned, stopping for a moment to take a sip of his drink. 

"Perrie said she doesn't want too much credit, she hasn't actually been too involved because she knows I can do it on my own, and she's only 'on the job' to make sure it goes right. I swear, if I could leave Simon's business I would, he seems to have something against me even though I clearly make him the most money? Not to toot me own horn or anything-" 

"I'll toot it for you then. Lou, you're amazing at what you do, that much is clear. You're so dedicated to planning these weddings and making sure that everyone's big day is as special as they imagine it to be. There's a reason everyone who works there makes sure you're the only one to take the big weddings, because you're probably the best there. You don't think highly enough of yourself, Lou," Harry shook his head fondly, before blushing slightly at his little ramble. When he looked up, Louis was looking just as touched. 

"I won't be the best there if anything else goes wrong today," Louis chuckled, but Harry could tell he was nervous. This job was his dream. 

"Why don't you leave if you want to? You're good enough to set up your own business, Lou, and then you wouldn't have to answer Simon at every hurdle," Harry suggested, getting an audible laugh from Louis then. 

"Yeah right Harry. I'm not the business type," Louis laughed as Harry looked up, stopping for a moment. 

"I'm serious Lou. I think you could do it. One of my mates, Liam, runs his own gym company, I'm sure he could give you some tips on how to set up a business. He did it fresh out of uni," Harry said as Louis shrugged. 

"I may not like the boss, but I love the people to work with and I love the job. It's stable, it's secure, and it's been my dream for years. I'm not just gonna give that up because of one asshole," Louis said softly as Harry moved closer until he was stood in front of Louis. 

"That's fair enough, but you could still do your dream job, just minus the asshole part. At least think about it, Louis?" Harry asked as Louis sighed, nodding before Harry moved away again. 

"Now, let's get a move on. I have something for you to do now!" 

___________________________

"Oh my god you actually did it!" Louis squealed excitedly, making Harry chuckle as he wiped his hands on a towel, both of them standing back to look at the completed cake. It had four tiers, covered in white fondant with piped swirls holding butterflies and roses all over the cake, in varying shades of pink and purple. On the top balanced a small bride and groom that Harry had made Louis help to make, secured with more icing with the date piped neatly onto the top. 

"And with a whole minute to spare," Harry added, holding up his phone to show the time to Louis, who couldn't help but giggle. 

"My god, I could actually kiss you right now!" he said excitedly before freezing when he realised what he said. "I mean- Uh- I'm just really grateful, I-I-" 

Harry himself had also froze, trying to figure out if Louis was serious. He watched as he tried to stutter and explain himself before putting the tea towel down and moving closer to Louis until he was stood in front of him. 

"Then do it," he whispered, eyes flitting nervously between Louis' eyes and lips. "Do it, Lou. Kiss me." He whispered, barely hesitating as Louis moved closer to him, nodding slightly to confirm it was okay. Harry bent down, closing the distance between him and Louis finally. There was almost an urge of desperation in the kiss, an urge to get impossibly closer to each other in this dirty kitchen. It wasn't the situation Harry had imagined, but he realised in that moment that none of that mattered. He was kissing Louis, and Louis was kissing him back and it just felt so right. 

When they finally pulled apart for air, Harry couldn't help but let out a breathy chuckle, resting his forehead against Louis' gently as he closed his eyes, feeling one of Louis' hands remove itself from the back of his head to move a curl off his forehead. 

"Please tell me you meant that," Louis whispered, scared to break the silence. 

"Of course I did. Did you?" Harry replied equally as quietly, pulling away slightly so he could look at Louis' face. 

"Always have, Haz," Louis replied, making Harry grin before he flicked a look at the clock behind Louis and squeaked slightly, instantly moving away. 

"We're gonna be late! C'mon," Harry instructed as he quickly removed his dirty apron and hung it up on one of the hooks. Louis was still stood where Harry had left him, confused. Before Harry got a chance to go to the cake, he stopped in front of Louis again, gently rubbing his bare forearm. 

"We can talk in a bit, yeah? But first, you are not losing your job after all of this," Harry said quietly, as Louis smiled and nodded. 

"Yeah alright. Let's go." 

_______________________________

"Are you sure I have time to have a shower?" Harry frowned as he followed Louis into his apartment. 

"Yeah, I rung Perrie and she's there for the ceremony so she can sort any issues. As long as we have the cake there by the end of the ceremony we'll be alright. Just make it a quick shower, and I'll lay out some clothes for you to choose from," Louis nodded, dropping his keys on his coffee table as he watched Harry walk off in the direction of his bathroom. 

His head was spinning. He woke up thinking this would just be another wedding, another happy couple before he'd go home, get changed and turn up at Harry's for a few drinks until they became tipsy, as they always did when either of them had a long day. 

He was not expecting to have a cake crisis, for Harry to fix it and to kiss his best friend in between all of that. He couldn't keep the stupid grin off his face as he moved to his kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, shaking his head at himself as he took a drink. He could hear the shower start, so he put the water back in the fridge and moved to his bedroom, opening his wardrobe to find a suit that Harry would like. Despite his hatred for the formalwear, he owned too many suits to count thanks to the job, so he was sure he'd have something that Harry would like. 

"Lou, I don't have to wear anything too fancy, right?" Harry called from the bathroom, the door cracked open slightly. 

"Nah, a nice blazer and what you had should be alright. Did you just want something similar to what you had on earlier?" he replied loudly, already searching for a tshirt that didn't have any design on it. 

"If that's alright!" Harry said, Louis not bothering to respond as he found a tshirt that would fit Harry, along with a pair of ripped skinny jeans that Harry kept at his place. Since they had started their alcohol rant filled evenings, they'd started keeping a change of clothes at each other's places, just in case. It came in handy for things like this. 

He heard the sound of the shower shutting off and decided to move back into the kitchen, knowing that seeing a half naked Harry would not help them at all to be on time. He blushed at the thought before shaking his head to himself again, knowing he was being ridiculous. 

When Harry came back into the kitchen a couple of minutes later, Louis couldn't help but stop and stare. He looked good this morning, he even looked good in the state he was in after finishing the cake, but there was something about seeing Harry in his own shirt that made the look ten times better. 

"I hope you're not expecting me to wear this blazer all afternoon, I'm roasting here," Harry broke the silence as he tousled his damp hair until he was happy with it, before standing and smirking at Louis. 

"Pick ya jaw up from the ground Lou, we've got a cake to deliver," Harry smirked as Louis nodded, quick to move, pressing a quick kiss to Harry's cheek as he passed. He couldn't help but smile when he noticed the blush on Harry's cheeks as he followed Louis out of the flat. 

_______________________________

"Be careful Lou! I'm not having this destroyed because you almost trip over a step you must've crossed hundreds of times!" Harry scolded as they slowly moved through the castle with the cake, as Louis scoffed. 

"Not hundreds of times Hazza, plus I told you I'm clumsy! There's a reason that you're the one walking backwards," Louis replied, thankful that the ceremony was still going on so none of the children were running around them. 

"Well, put your clumsiness on hold then," Harry muttered as he twisted slightly to see where he was going. 

"Next door on your left," Louis instructed as he smiled at a few people who worked at the castle. 

It was as they crossed the doorframe into the reception room that the sound of applause and a few cheers could be heard from down the hallway. 

"Guess the ceremony's done," Louis said with a smile. "Careful, the table's just behind you," Louis warned as Harry turned slightly again so he could see where the table was. 

"I need a few photos of it in a bit to send to Bessie and for the website," Harry muttered as they gently set the cake down, Louis twisting it until it was in the agreed position. 

"Well, it isn't an exact copy, but dare I say I think it looks better than the original," Louis sighed happily as they both stood in front of the cake, Harry taking out his phone as Louis spoke. 

"Because you're not biased at all, are you?" Harry scoffed as Louis hit his shoulder slightly, watching as Harry took some photographs of the cake. 

"I know my first port of call next time I do a wedding," Louis nodded as Harry frowned. 

"You have to use the recommended specialists though, Simon will bust a nut at you Lou," Harry responded as Louis shrugged casually. 

"Might just take your advice from earlier, and if I do, you're becoming one of my top recommended," he said casually as Harry grinned, about to speak when the door opened, causing them both to turn around. 

"Louis! You made it back!" Perrie greeted. "And you got a cake!" She cheered as Louis laughed and they high fived. 

"Yeah, thanks to Hazza here," Louis said, as Harry smiled at the young woman Louis had mentioned many times. 

"Hazza? Is this the Harry you've mentioned oh so many times?" Perrie gasped as Louis blushed. 

"That was between us," he muttered embarrassed, making all of them chuckle as Harry hugged Perrie. 

"You look really nice, I've heard a fair bit about you as well," Harry laughed. Perrie was dressed up since she was assisting Louis, wearing fairly simple makeup with her hair curled and pinned up into some sort of bun. She wore a floral pencil skirt with a light shirt and a tank top, paired with some matching heels. 

"You don't scrub up too bad yourself," She replied as he shrugged with a smile before her attention was directed to the cake.

"You made this?" She asked with a raised eyebrow as he nodded. "This is amazing! Lou, are you sure you didn't just reverse this morning's events? It's basically the same cake from this morning," She said as he shrugged. 

"What can I say? I told you I'd get it sorted," Louis shrugged as she grinned. 

"Jacob and Marissa are going to be so pleased! I said I'd let them know as soon as you returned, hope you don't mind I've been keeping them updated where possible," Perrie told him as he nodded. 

"Fine, yeah. Did this morning go off fine?" 

"Yeah, I don't think there's been any major blips. One of the flower girls' hair fell out ten minutes before but we fixed it with some bobby pins. Other than that, we've been fine. What's the plan now?" she asked as Louis checked the time on his phone. 

"I think the guests are just generally mingling now for a minute whilst this room is finished being set up for the meal, having drinks and such. Then there will be the meal and speeches, I think they've got a couple of games planned? And then there's going to be the professional photographs whilst the dancefloor and such is set up, cake will be done etc etc," Louis explained quickly as Perrie nodded, taking it all in as Harry stood beside Louis, slightly shocked at how he could remember all of this at the tip of his tongue. 

"Right, I'm gonna go find them a minute, show them that it's all resolved so they can relax. Haz, you coming with?" Louis asked as Harry nodded, very aware that he knew nobody here bar Louis (and Perrie but they'd only just met). They bid goodbye to Perrie, who was quick to busy herself with talking to one of the staff who was in charge of setting up the room. 

"Sounds like a bigger do than you made out," Harry commented as they walked side by side. 

"Yeah, that's not all of it. That was a very brief overview," Louis chuckled as he opened the door for Harry, laughing when he blushed and walked through anyway. 

"Over there, that's Jacob and Marissa," Louis murmured as they moved through the groups of people, all dressed up in various dresses and suits. Jacob was wearing a grey suit with a pink rose in the pocket, along with a purple handkerchief that both matched the roses and butterflies on the cake. He also had a pale pink and grey striped tie to match the theme. Marissa's dress was slim and elegant, much as Louis had described the couple themselves. It had a loveheart neckline, and was very lacy, a veil placed atop her complicated hairdo. 

"They're younger than I was expecting," Harry replied as he nodded. 

"Honestly, fuck knows where they have that kind of money," Louis replied in agreement, knowing the couple were only 26. 

"I think they've spotted you," he mumbled in response as Louis began to move towards the couple who had spotted he had returned. 

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Mahaedon!" He spoke with a big grin as he hugged Jacob and kissed Marissa's cheek. 

"Did you get the cake done?" Marissa asked anxiously. 

"Well, let me introduce you to a friend of mine. This, is Harry Styles," Louis introduced as Harry greeted the two, both smiling at him, hoping for some good news. "And he may have just saved your wedding in terms of cake. Come with me a moment?" Louis asked as they both nodded. Louis managed to lead the three of them through the crowd with minimal stops to speak to guests before he stopped at the door. 

"Obviously the room is still being set up at the minute, but I figured you'd like your minds put to rest so you can enjoy your day," Louis said as they both nodded, clutching hands as Louis led them into the room. He waved to Perrie from across the room, smiling as he noticed Harry awkwardly hovering behind the couple. This clearly wasn't where he was comfortable, and Louis felt sympathy for him. 

"Oh my god," Marissa gasped as they came to a stop in front of the cake. 

"If the kiddies are going to be running around later, I might suggest moving the cake to a bigger table to avoid a repeat of this morning, but it should be cut during or just after the meal so that hopefully shouldn't be an issue if you're okay with that," Louis told them as they both nodded, Marissa wiping tears from her eyes carefully. 

"And you made this?" Jacob asked as he turned to look at Harry, who nodded sheepishly. 

"I hope it's as good as you were hoping for," He said sincerely, making Louis smile as Jacob walked up to him and gave him a hug, much like Louis had done to greet them. 

"Thank you so much mate, it's honestly amazing. Marissa was so worried about the cake, but you've done an amazing job here pal. Do you have a wedding cake business?" he asked as Harry shook his head. 

"Nah, I work in a bakery though, so not completely clueless," Harry chuckled. 

"I mean, clearly not!" Marrisa laughed as she gestured to the cake. 

"I pestered him on his day off at seven in the morning, and since he's such an amazing friend, he agreed to go into work and help me out. A cake superhero if you will," Louis chuckled as Harry blushed, not used to receiving so much attention for his work. 

"You should make cakes like this professionally, you certainly have the talent for it," Marissa commented. 

"Ah, I'm quite happy as I am, but I might consider it in the future," Harry smiled, and Louis could tell he was starting to get a bit uncomfortable. 

"I'll be sure to include a good payment in the final bill to Louis, I'm sure he'll pass it on," Jacob said, shaking his hand again as he thanked him. 

"Now, I'm sure we'd all love to stand and admire Harry's masterpiece all day, but we're probably getting in the way now," Louis chuckled as they nodded, hugging Louis and Harry one last time before leaving the room, making Harry let out an audible breath and Louis laugh at him. 

"Not your scene?" Louis asked with a raised eyebrow as Harry nodded. 

"Yeah, not for me. Did you want me to leave now, or...?" Harry asked as Louis shook his head. 

"Nah, stay for a while. We still haven't had that chat," Louis reminded him. "I have some work to do first, but when I can afford to sneak off, I'll let you know? Go have a drink or something, you deserve it," Louis chuckled as he heard his name being called and Harry nodded. 

"Yeah, see you in a bit then," Harry agreed, daring to hug Louis briefly before watching him dash off to whoever needed him. 

______________________________

"Could I have everyone's attention a minute please?" Jacob asked as he stood up from his seat at the main table, never letting go of Marissa's hand. The room was quick to fall quiet. 

"Now, as I'm sure you're all aware, a lot of work has gone into this wedding. We had a longer engagement period to try and make this day just right, and that couldn't have happened without a few people that I'd just like to thank," He started as Louis nudged Harry's shoulder. The two of them and Perrie were stood to one side of the room along with the main chef, Marcus. 

"I'm sure he'll be bound to mention you," Louis whispered to him as he shook his head and blushed. 

"That'd be silly," Harry muttered, trying not to disturb the speech Jacob was giving. 

"We had a bit of a disaster this morning, where the cake actually got smashed. No, you won't be served smashed up cake," He said, eliciting a laugh from their guests. "But, thanks to a few people, we now have an amazing cake to replace it. We'd like to thank Harry for putting together such an amazing cake at such short notice, you really do have a talent there," He said, gesturing to the cake and Harry, earning him a small round of applause that made Harry blush, Louis smiling and nudging him in response. 

"And obviously we have to thank the wedding planners. Louis and Perrie have been responsible for most of this day so far, and it's exactly how we envisioned it, so thank you guys," He said, getting another round of applause as Harry wordlessly reached down and cautiously linked his and Louis' fingers, smiling even bigger when Louis just laced them tighter, neither of them saying a word. They didn't have to. 

They listened to the end of Jacob's speech before Marcus returned to organise the distribution of desserts. Louis leant over and whispered something to Perrie, who smiled and nodded before Louis turned his attention back to Harry. 

"You look uncomfortable," He said quietly as Harry shrugged. 

"As I said, not my scene. I'm clearly not meant to be here," he shrugged awkwardly as Louis shook his head. 

"Wanna go for a walk for a minute? There are some lovely parts of this castle I'd love to show you," Louis said as Harry frowned. 

"Don't you need to be here though? Doing your job?" He asked in confusion as Louis shrugged. 

"Perrie can handle it for a minute. And if not, I'm only a phone call away. C'mon, let's get out of here for a minute," Louis encouraged. 

Louis didn't speak whilst he led Harry outside, across the neatly trimmed grass. They walked further away from the castle until the noise of the dinner was just a quiet background noise, Louis coming to a stop beside a tree. 

"I love cherry blossoms," Harry commented as they stopped, the sun beaming down on them as the summer afternoon began to end and lead into the evening. 

"Did you mean everything that happened earlier?" Louis asked a moment later, looking down at their still linked hands. 

"Yeah," Harry sighed out. "I don't want this to all be a joke Lou, so if you don't feel the same, please tell me now," Harry said, making Louis laugh and his head snapped up in confusion. 

"You really think I'd reject you? Haz, I've liked you for ages, I wouldn't say I've exactly hidden it. Have you seriously never picked up on my feelings for you?" Louis smirked as Harry blushed again, Louis reaching up and gently touching his hot cheek. 

"So... What is this then?" Harry asked after a moment of relishing Louis' touch. 

"I wouldn't mind being able to call you my boyfriend," Louis suggested with a smirk, growing into a smile when Harry eagerly nodded his head, gently pressing his lips to Louis' again. He had a feeling it was something he'd never get sick of. 

"Honestly, this day keeps getting better and better, and it's all because of you," Louis whispered when they pulled apart, making Harry smile and only lean in for another kiss. 

This was where they belonged.


End file.
